February 1
1920 Syracuse Herald- Buffalo Orioles To Play All-Syracuse Quintet Here Wednesday Night Bison City Make First Appearance In Fifteen Years- Local Athletes Confident Of Winning Tilt When the Orioles of Buffalo clash with the All-Syracuse court tossers next Wednesday night at the State Armory, it will be their first appearance here in fifteen years. In 1905 the Orioles, then known as the Germans, humbled the Pastime A.C. court tossers by a score of 33 to 3, the game being played at the Alhambra. For 20 years the Orioles have been playing together. During that time they have met and defeated all if the leading court quintets. In 1901 the Orioles won the world’s court championship at the Pan American exposition and repeated the performance in 1904 at the St. Louis fair. So far this season the Orioles have had little trouble disposing of their opponents, All-Syracuse gave the Orioles the hardest game of the season and had it been played anywhere else the locals would have been returned the winners, according to persons who witnessed the conflict. The Orioles have scored a total of 778 points, against 328 for their opponents. They managed to defeat All-Syracuse by six points, which was the lowest score they have been held to this season. It is said that the visitors will be strengthened for the battle here this week. During 1908, 1909 and 1910 the Orioles registered 111 consecutive victories, which were over some of the leading basketball teams in the country. This is a world’s record for consecutive victories and it is expected that it will stand for years to come. No team has ever come anywhere near equaling the mark. The Orioles also hold the world’s record for the largest number of points ever tallied in a contest. They defeated the Hobart college five some years ago by a score of 134 to 0. Since they have been playing together the Orioles have registered 620 victories against 61 defeats, which is one of the greatest records ever made by a basketball team. For seven years they never lost a game. In the lineup next week the Orioles will start the same team which opposed the Pastimes here. Al Heerdt and Rhode will play the forward positions, while Schuler will do the jumping at center. E. Miller and H. Miller, brothers, will occupy the forward positions. Capt. Jim Tormey, captain of the local athletes, had his knee wrenched in the game last week in Buffalo, but will be in shape to play Wednesday night. During the game at Buffalo he was greatly handicapped by the injury and undoubtedly would have scored several field goals but for the mishap. Manager Crisp of the local athletes will hold several practice sessions before Wednesday. Members of the All-Syracuse five are confident that they will be returned the winners this week. This is the second game of a three-game series to decide the championship of New York. Plans are made to accommodate one of the largest crowds that ever saw a basketball game in this city. Seats will be placed on sale Monday morning for the game. The probable lineup: ORIOLES: Heerdt, Rhode, forwards, Schell, c, E. Miller, H. Miller, guards. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, Rafter, forwards, Tormey, c, Casey, Crisp, guards. ---- All-Syracuse Takes Weird Court Game Local Court Tossers Humble Indians, 28 To 17; Dolley In Lineup; Former Orange Athlete Shows Well In Floor Play In the most listless game of the season the All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Tuscarora Indians by a score of 28 to 17. The All-Syracuse boys have been playing exceedingly good basketball of late, but last night they demonstrated to a crowd of 1,000 people that a good team can have an off night. Fortunately their opponents were even worse and thus the long winning streak of the locals on their home court was intact. Syracuse played fair basketball during the first half and led by a score of 15 to 4 at the end of the period. The playing in the second half was of the nightmare variety and although the Indians managed to creep fairly close in the matter of scores there was not an exciting minute. Charley Dolley made his first appearance in a Syracuse uniform in the second half when he replaced Crisp. Dolley caged one basket and did well in floor play, showing to much better advantage than did Sweltzer who has the role of first substitute on the team. Sweltzer started the game at center but was withdrawn after ten minutes of play in the second half and Captain Tormey, who was on the side lines because of an injured knee, entered the fray. He was in the game long enough to score nine points, six on field goals and three from the foul line. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Sweltzer, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (0-1-1), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Dolley, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (3-3-9) TOTALS (12-4-28). TUSCORORA: Patterson, lf (1-1-3), Printep, rf (2-0-4), Patterson, c (3-0-6), Henry, lg (0-0-0), Permeter, rg (2-0-4), Printep, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (8-1-17). Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Beats Indians At Basketball Rafter Leads Point Getters In Game With Tuscarora Team; Visitors Outclassed; Dolley Breaks Into Scoring Column With Basket In Final Period Toying with their opponents through a greater part of the contest, the All-Syracuse five won an easy victory, 28 to 17, from the Tuscarora Indian quintet last night on the State Armory court. A crowd of 600 persons braved the extreme cold to watch the formidable Syracuse aggregation in its first contest followed the tilt with the Buffalo Orioles and the spectators were repaid with an exhibition that thrilled the masses every step of the way. The bronze colored athletes from Tuscarora, though completely outclassed as an aggregation of basketeers, furnished a first class burlesque of the court pastime that caused waves of glee through the bleachers. When the Indians started an offensive for a basket they gave vent to hoots and yells that would have done justice to a war dance celebrating victory. The strong in lung power the Redskins were wholly outshone in basket tossing ability and at the close of the first half Manager Crisp’s combination led by a score of 15 to 1. Dolley, a former basketeer at Syracuse University, made his first appearance in All-Syracuse uniform and gave a brilliant exhibition during the time that he played. Dolley substituted for Danny Martin at the beginning of the second period, the latter going to left guard in place of Crisp and the latter to the bench. Jim Tormey, the star local pivot, went into the game for a few minutes at the end of the contest and added nine points in the All-Syracuse tally, scoring three field goals and three foul baskets in about five minutes. The summary of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Sweltzer, c, (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (0-1-1), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Dolley, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (3-3-9) TOTALS (12-4-28). TUSCORORA: Patterson, lf (1-1-3), Printep, rf (2-0-4), Patterson, c (3-0-6), Henry, lg (0-0-0), Permeter, rg (2-0-4), Printep, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (8-1-17). Referee- Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Shaded in Chicago George Mikan, who recently traded his basketball togs for law duties, was back with the Chicago Gears again today under a “truce” agreement and celebrated his return by leading his team to a 62-60 victory over the Syracuse Nationals last night. Mikan scored 22 points on nine field goals and four free throws. The game was tied seven times in the last quarter as the Nationals, led by the former Loyola start Mike Novak, tried to whip the Chicago club on its home court. Novak got 18 points. The game was decided from the foul line where Chicago made good on 14 of 17 attempts while Syracuse missed 14 of 25. Mikan stopped playing several weeks ago and brought court action to break his playing contract with the Gears. His suit claimed the contract protected the club but not his own interests. SYRACUSE: McCahan, f (0-1-1), Rizzo, f (5-3-13), Dugger, f (1-0-2), Novak, c (8-2-18), Nelmark, g (3-1-7), Meehan, g (1-2-4), Nugent, g (3-0-6), Sharkey, g (0-1-1), Chaney, f (4-0-8) TOTALS (25-10-60). CHICAGO: Stoffen, f (0-0-0), Hale, f (2-1-5), Calihan, f (2-3-7), Morris, f (0-0-0), Brookfield, f (2-0-4), Mikan, c (9-4-22), Ratkovicz, c (0-0-0), McDermott, g (6-1-13), Triptow, g (0-1-1), Szukula, g (0-1-1), Patrick, g (3-3-9) TOTALS (24-14-62). Score at half-time- Chicago 31, Syracuse 28. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Novak, Meehan, McCahan, Rizzo 2, Dugger 2, Nelmark 3, Chaney 4. Chicago: Brookfield, McDermott. Officials- “Dutch” Kreznecki and Lou Mihalek. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 1 Category:Calihan Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dolley Category:Dugger Category:Martin Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey